


It's Just A Joke

by HardcoreKeithFangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Galaxy Garrison, I don't like Lance, I'm not good at tags, I'm taking out my rage on him, Keith is a cinnamon roll, Lance is an asshole, Lance is gonna refer', Orphan Keith (Voltron), Poor Keith, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Takashi Shirogane', There will be more than one chapter (I promise), to Shiro as'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreKeithFangirl/pseuds/HardcoreKeithFangirl
Summary: Lance is rude and doesn't understand.Keith is a nice boy, Lance doesn't like him.Lance is an asshole.I'm sorry.(I will add a real summary later. Yay for procrastination!)





	It's Just A Joke

Keith started off the day like every other. He woke up early, took a shower, put on his uniform, double-checked his homework with Shiro, and they worked out a bit.

The only thing different about today was the new students that had shown up about a week ago.

Now, usually Keith would've gone on as if they weren't there. It was easier that way when you're as socially awkward as he is. Not to mention the anger issues. But there was this one guy who just wouldn't leave him alone. He didn't know his name, didn't want to. But the guy just WOULD NOT stop glaring at him. Keith didn't know what he had done. It was starting to really annoy him though. But Shiro said that he should just keep on ignoring him. So thats what Keith did. Until the guy made a comment about his parents.

***

Lance had made it into the Garrison on a scholarship. He worked so hard, still did. But that STUPID mullet-headed idiot. The top of his class, acted as if everything was EASY FREAKING PEASY. Just because he had 'talent' (Iverson's words, not his). He even shared a dorm with his hero, Takashi Shirogane, and called him 'Shiro' as if they were the best of buds. It just wasn't FAIR. Hunk and Pidge told him that he should stop getting so worked up about him. That he was probably looking really stupid glaring at some guy who probably had no idea who he was. But it was too late. Lance had already named him his rival.

That's why, after a particularly frustrating class with Mr. Mullet getting called on instead of him every time, he decided he'd had enough. He saw him sitting on a bench staring down at something in his hands. Lance walked up behind him, and was pleasantly surprised to see him looking down at a picture of two people, a man and woman, who must be his parents.

"Aw, does mister Hot Shot miss his parents?" Lance said mockingly. Now, he wasn't really one to talk considering he had multiple pictures of his large family sitting in his room, but this was a chance he couldn't pass up.

Keith looked up. "Excuse me?"

"What, are you deaf? I SAID, 'does mister Hot Shot miss his parents'?" Lance said, in a snarky tone.

Keith frowned. And Lance noticed he his hands start to shake a bit.

Good, he thought, I'm getting him angry.

"Can you back off? I don't know what I did, but I really don't appreciate you staring at me all the time or spreading rumors around that we're 'rivals.' And I ESPECIALLY don't appreciate you talking about my parents."

Ah, so he's overprotective of his parents. Maybe I should make a few 'Yo Mama' jokes to get him even more riled up.

"Yeah well, your mama's so dumb, she went to the dentist to get a bluetooth."

"...What?"

"Your mama's so fat, she stepped on a scale and it said: 'to be continued'"

"Where the fuck are you going with this?"

"Oh stop being so sensitive. It's just a joke" Lance said, making his tone even more mocking.

Lance then noticed that the guy's hands were now curled into fists.

Ha, Lance thought nervously, he wouldn't actually-

Lance's train of thought was cut off when a man with black hair stepped in and put a hand on Keith's shoulder.

Oh my god, Lance thought, It's Takashi Shirogane.

"Keith," he warned, "calm down. Remember what happened last time you lost your temper? The dude went to the hospital and you almost got expelled. Just breathe."

Keith visibly calmed down, the tension in his shoulders lessened into nothing.

"Thanks, Shiro," Keith said

Ugh, Lance thought bitterly, he's just using his nickname so casually. Stupid, stuck-up, asshole.

"Come on, let's get back to our dorm," Shiro said.

Keith turned around and started walking off. Shiro turned towards him and gave him an apologetic smile before turning around and following him.

What the fuck just happened?

***

"And he was literally about to beat me up! For making a few 'Yo Mama' jokes! And not to mention that Takashi Shirogane said something about him sending some guy to the hospital! This guy is a lunatic!" Lance was ranting about the incident to his friends in their dorm.

"Well, you were probably getting on his nerves. Y'know, always glaring at him." Hunk said, trying to placate his overdramatic friend.

Lance gave him a look of betrayal. "But he deserves it! He's always acting stuck-up and acting like everything is easy for him! He even gets to share a room with Takashi Shirogane! And Pidge, have you finished your background check on him yet? I need some dirt."

"I already did 10 minutes ago," Pidge said, not even looking up from his screen.

"What!? Let me see it!"

"No," Pidge said.

"What do you mean 'no?' Wasn't the whole point of you doing the background check for me to see it and get some dirt on him?"

"Yes, but I don't want to show you. Believe it or not, but he's really not that bad. And he's gone through some really fucked up shit. And it would've been perfectly justified of him to beat you up had Shiro not stepped in. Oh, and that brings up the next topic, stop making those 'Yo Mama' jokes. You don't know what you're saying."

"Ugh, you guys are supposed to be on MY side! And where do you get off calling Takashi Shirogane Shiro?"

"And we would be. If your side wasn't the wrong side. And my older brother is one of his best friends, and so is Keith. So I suggest you back off."

Lance huffed in annoyance. "Fine. I'll do this myself then."

***

"Hey Keith, what did that guy say that got you so riled up?" Shiro asked, getting out his homework.

"He came up and started going off on me about my...my parents..."

"He did WHAT? And this is the same guy who's been glaring at you and spreading rumors about you two being rivals?"

"...Yeah"

"Well, next time he starts bothering you, make sure to tell me so I can take care of it."

"Yeah thanks." Keith said, chuckling a bit.

"What're you laughing at?" Shiro asked

"Nothing, it's just that you act like a mix between an overprotective dad and an overprotective brother sometimes."

Shiro laughed. "Yeah, I guess I tend to do that sometimes."

"It's...Nice. Thanks Shiro."

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

"No problem, Keith. Now, let's get started on our homework, yeah?"

"Yeah." Keith said feeling happier.

***

What can I do to piss Keith off today? Lance thought to himself as he walked to class.

I could make some more 'Yo Mama' jokes. Those seemed to work last time.

But then how am I supposed to do that with Iverson breathing down my neck?

Hm...Oh! I could give him an airplane note. That wouldn't only deliver the 'Yo Mama' jokes, but it would probably be really annoying having paper airplanes hitting the back of your head and landing on your desk.

Yup. That's the plan. Lance smiled to himself as he walked through the door of the classroom.

"What are you smiling about?" Hunk asked suspiciously.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how great today is!"

"Um...Okay..."

Soon enough, Lance saw Keith walk through the door and sit in his seat, which was at the front of the class, of course, considering Iverson's obvious favoritism of him.

Class started and while Iverson talked about Fraunhofer lines, Lance got to work and took out a paper, writing a few Yo mama jokes on it.

That oughta piss him off.

Lance threw the airplane perfectly and it hit Keith in the head. Keith bent down and picked up the paper.

Then he looked up straight at Lance, saw his smirk, and gave him a death glare.

Lance's smirk only grew as he made another note.

*Yo mama so dumb, she left for Virginia thinking she'd see Pocahontas.*

Lance threw it and Keith opened it up.

Then he got up and stormed out of the classroom.

Jeez, what a short fuse, Lance thought looking back down at his paper full of unused 'Yo Mama' jokes.

Oh well, I'll just use them tomor-

"Mr. McClain." Iverson's gruff voice cut through his thoughts.

Shit.

"Y-Yes?"

"Care to explain what THIS is?" Iverson said, holding up one of the airplane notes.

"Um...I don't know what that is sir,"

"Then would you care to explain this?" Iverson said, pointing to the papers on his desk.

Shit, the Yo Mama jokes paper.

Hunk gave him a disappointed look.

"Um..."

"Meet me after class is over. I don't care if you don't want to learn anything in my class, but if you want to bother someone else who actually wants to learn, then we're going to have problems."

There were a few snickers from the students around him. Lance swallowed nervously and nodded.

"And don't make any more of those mom jokes of yours. You never know what could be going on in someone else's life."

Seriously? That's two people now telling him not to make anymore Yo Mama jokes. What the fuck is going on?

"Yes, sir."

Iverson turned around and went on with the lesson.

"You kinda deserved that dude." Hunk whispered to him as he took notes.

"What? They're just jokes. And Iverson doesn't even care that Keith just left the classroom in the middle of a lesson. Why is everything so unfair?"

"Come on man, can't you just lay off the guy?"

"No. He deserves this."

Hunk sighed. "You really don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Whatever."

***

Keith sat in his dorm. After he had stormed out of the classroom he hadn't felt like going back.

Stupid new kid.

After the jackass made the first few 'jokes,' Keith had told himself to stay calm, but after he sent the one about leaving, Keith just snapped. He knew that if he didn't get out of that classroom right then he wouldn't have been able to hold himself back, and Lance would probably end up in the hospital just like the last guy.

So he sat there and tried to cool off.

After a while of doing absolutely nothing, Shiro came in and saw him there instead of in class and immediately knew something was up.

"What happened, Keith?"

"That new kid was being an asshole. Again."

"I think I'm gonna have to have a talk with this new kid. And Iverson."

Keith snorted. "Yeah, and that's gonna end so well," Keith said sarcastically.

"I'm still gonna do it."

"I know you are."

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm writing a fanfiction. Yay me?


End file.
